A Long Dark Walk
by Mala Zloca
Summary: *COMPLETE* A Severus Snape Story during his 5th year at Hogwarts. Warning: It's a dark, graphic fic, but it's short. Plenty of Sev tortures... I love writing them for some reason! Please R&R!
1. Oh The Tangled Web We Weave

***~* A Long Dark Walk *~***

****

**Chapter 1 – Oh The Tangled Web We Weave**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I wish I did! I do own Christoph Snape and other characters you don't recognize though, and the plot! 

A/N: 

^_^  
  
 YES it is a Snape fic... with a little sumthin extra *glee* and he does go a little nuts because I plan for this to be a dark fic! I hope you like it!

  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_At that moment Frodo threw himself forward on the ground, and he heard himself crying aloud: _O Elberth! Gilthoniel! _At the same time he struck at the feet of his enemy. A shrill cry rang out in the night; and he felt a pain like a dart of poisoned ice pierce his shoulder. Even as he swooned he caught, as though a swirling mist, a glimpse of Strider leaping out of the darkness with a flaming brand of wood in either hand. With a last effort Frodo, dropping his sword, slipped the Ring from his finger and closed his right hand tight upon it. _  
  
Fifteen-year-old Severus Snape snorted. _What a dumbass! I don't believe he put ON the ring as the wraith was coming for him... bet he would be in Hufflepuff_ he thought and smirked as he closed the book. His smirk fell quickly into a scowl as the next thought hit his head: _I bet the great and mighty Strider would be in lovely charming Gryffindor..._ Even though he was thinking it you could practically see the sarcasm oozing from the look on his face as he glared at no one. Unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands he stood up and put the book deep into his student trunk - no one must ever know he had even touched a muggle book before. A deep flame arouse in his eyes as he remembered the last time he had been caught with something muggle.  
  
***~* Flashback *~*  
  
An eight-year-old Severus slowly makes his way to his father's study in the dungeons. Scowling and glaring the whole way down, he sent pictures hiding even at that age (except the ones of his ancestors of course, from whom he had inherited the look). Passing by a random set of drapes he rips them all down piles them in the center of the hallway and lights them aflame with his trusty muggle lighter - the one thing he was allowed to keep that was a muggle invention. Cursing at the flames into which he stared so intently as he passed, a little voice in his head wonders. _What exactly is so wrong with wearing a muggle hat? _  
  
Finally reaching the huge wooden doors he lifted the metal knocker and let it slam several times against them, denting them thoroughly. He shivered slightly while waiting for a reply and ignored the smirking ghost in the corner whom he knew would be gleefully watching his punishment from one of the many good viewpoints in the circular study.  
  
A deep, low, cold voice answered. "You may enter."  
  
Silently taking a deep breath (and finding, with a hint of satisfaction, the smell of burning wood and cloth) he pushed open the door and entered the dark stone room.   
  
Glancing around a bit he noticed nothing had changed since the day he had come in to ask his father if he could have a broom - there were still midnight black curtains hanging in front of portraits of great Snape's past; one lone fireplace that gave off no warmth what-so-ever, only a faint green glow; chains dangling threateningly from the ceiling; a large bookcase, not only concealing a secret room glittering with illegal Dark Arts objects and torture instruments, but filled to the point of explosion itself with books that would hardly be sold anywhere the Ministry was aware of. Besides those simple yet to-the-point objects, there were only four left; one being a large elaborately carved wooden desk; two being a great polished chair with black velvet seat and back; three being Christoph Snape himself, staring blank-faced and yet oh-so-evilly at his only son; and the fourth... the fourth was the worst of them all. The fourth was Snape Senior's ebony and dragon-heartstring wand, out of which all of the worse curses ever created, had been used multiple times on various victims - Snape Senior's top favorites being muggles, lower class wizards, and his wife. He had been known to kill many a person by very brutal ways and his wife was no exception. First beaten into submission by hand, he then proceeded to cut her skin with a knife, mutilating it beyond recognition, and yet not deep enough to cause her relief by sending her unconscious. No, Christoph Snape had other things in mind. Disemboweling her, yet keeping her blood flowing, so she felt only part of his wrath, and burning her limbs slowly over the fire he had watched his son make, his finishing touches were those he made his son perform - all this time Severus had been watching in horror, in a Full Body Bind, leaning against the wall. He had had no clue what his father had wanted the fire for, and had resisted only moments ago, arguing that a house elf was better suited for the job. A broken nose and a black eye later, the fire was roaring and Severus was in shock. The final step for Christoph Snape was using the new-found Imperio curse on his son: Severus, being only 5 years old at the time, had no choice but to take the white hot poker and stab it into his mother, moving it up from her stomach to her chest. She died instantly, leaving Severus weeping and shaking on the floor, where Christoph continued to flog his son with a spiked whip for being such a coward. When Severus was an inch away from death, Christoph left him alone with the corpse of his mother, and Severus vowed never to do that to a woman.  
  
Shuddering slightly at the gruesome memory that had taken place in this very room, he stood waiting for his fathers judgment.  
  
"So you thought you would disgrace me in Knockturn Alley today did you....? Starting to feel a little teenage rebellion are you?" Christoph asked slowly, the coldness in his voice having the power to stun a rabbit for more than an hour.  
  
Severus didn't answer, only stood looking his father in the eye - he had learned shortly after his mother was killed that looking away from a man's stare was a strong sign of weakness, and had been flogged mercilessly for doing so.  
  
Christoph looked his son up and down, contemplating an idea for a moment before answering in a slightly strange, lighter tone.  
  
"I believe you are old enough now... old enough to prove yourself as no longer being the stupid child you were..."  
  
Snape Senior raised the feared wand and pointed to Severus right between the eyes before whispering the hated word.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
*~* End Flashback *~* **  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
Severus looked down to his student chest, where his hands had been grasping the side, white-knuckled, while he relived it all. Opening his hand slowly he saw a chunk of the chest amongst the blood on his hand and he swore loudly. Quickly fixing his chest with a spell he went to the bathroom and cleaned out his hand. His mind wandering, he found himself thinking about the book again.  
  
_If father, or should I say "master"_, he thought bitterly,_ ever found me with that book he would most likely rip out my entrails and sell them to an apothecary to be used in some experiment or other... or just for decoration knowing these people... man I wish I had some kingsfoil right about no- what the bloody fuck am I saying! Gah! Snape, you need to get out more... maybe go find some first years and set them on fire..._  
  
After wrapping his hand up quickly and putting on his dragon hide gloves, he stalked out of his room, slamming the door, and up the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. Glancing about, he saw nothing new or out of the ordinary - Lucius Malfoy was in the corner with a girl on his lap and a look of immeasurable pleasure written all over his face as he moaned and hiked the girl's skirt up a little more, revealing what Severus had suspected all along.  
  
_Dammit, doesn't that prick have any self pride at all? At least go behind the couch if he can't wait to fuck!_ A little voice resembling the ever-annoying Zambini's answered in his head. _Ahh yes, but here you are, Severus Snape, and the only girls you've fucked you've had to rape... seems to me Malfoy is doing a hell of a lot better than you!_ Severus scowled about the room in a blind rage before finding the perfect victim: little Timothy Parkinson, a 2nd year who had always been scared shitless of him. Making his way over silently through the shadows, he grabbed him and dragged her into a corner. Slapping him around a bit physically to get his rage taken care of, he bound the boy with a spell and set his hair and clothes on fire. As quickly as he had come he was gone, leaving the other members of Slytherin to shrug and claim it was the local poltergeist, Peeves.  
  
Still feeling quite a bit angry, although he had enjoyed watching the flames dance about and the look of horror on the younger boy's face, he slipped silently out of the common room and stalked down the dark hallways of Hogwarts hoping to find a fight while avoiding the Golden Boys of Gryffindor.

  
---------------------------------------------------

Slipping silently down the halls, his anger emitting a slight green glow from his skin, Severus headed towards the kitchens. Hearing voices but not seeing anything in front of the Fruit Painting, he paused and concealed himself behind a random suit of armor. Straining his ears, he caught part of a conversation.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out?" Severus scowled into the dark hallway. Even if he couldn't see him, Severus knew the sound of Sirius Black's voice when it was spoken. Obviously the Golden Boys of Gryffindor were up to something, and there was a snowball's chance in hell that Severus was going to leave without finding out what.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot - I don't like her! Just leave me alone!" James Potter. No Questions asked.  
  
"Ooooh touchy Prongs! Don't fret too much - you might have an accident in Lily's panties and she wouldn't be too pleased when she got them-"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. Remus Lupin had just appeared out of nowhere and fell into a statue, knocking it over. He had obviously been pushed by someone _most likely Potter_ Severus thought with a smirk _All is not well within the wondrous and perfect land of the Gryffindors..._ The question was where were they and how did they become invisible. The younger, stupider, wide-eyed Severus that was calling in his head. _Maybe they found a way into Middle-Earth and stole the ring from Frodo! Those dolts probably don't even realize they are attracting Nine Nazgul with horrid blades to this very spot at this very- SHUT UP!!!!_ The current Snape intervened _I DON'T NEED A LITTLE DAYDREAMING BRAT IN MY HEAD WHEN I AM MEETING VOLDEMORT NEXT WEEK TO BE INICIATED!_  
  
Snapping back into reality, Severus watched as Lupin went invisible again just as the door to the kitchens swung open. Intent on not being left behind, Severus slipped in with them and hid himself behind one of the many stoves, positive that they would be able to see him.  
  
With a swishing sound, the three boys appeared out from under an Invisibility cloak. Severus' eyes widened at the sight of it - it was shimmering gray in color and brand new too. Severus had asked for one for his last birthday only his father couldn't find one - there were only 8 known ones in England so far.  
  
After getting sandwiches and seating themselves down on the comfy couched by the fire, the Gryffindor boys continued talking.  
  
"So James, when are you going to pop the question?" Sirius teased.  
  
James ignored him. "So about this way to turn Malfoy red and gold... how are we going to convince the midgets" he motioned to the house elves "to put the elixir in his drink?"  
  
This time Remus rolled his eyes. "Uh HELLO earth to Prongs! Look at these things!" he gestured to a group of eager house elves that had suddenly circled the group carrying various plates of sweets "They would do anything for us just for a simple praise!"  
  
"He's got a point Jamie my maturing friend - if you acted like a house elf then Lily would be yours for eba and eba!" Sirius blinked his eyelashes and put his hands to his face like he was gushing. Remus laughed, Severus glared at the happy moments the group shared, and James threw an unfinished ham and cheese sandwich at Sirius' head. Severus had decided he had had enough and slipped back out into the hallway... but not before planting a few muggle cherry bombs around the kitchen.  
  
About five minutes and 13 explosions later, teachers were swarming the area while Severus Snape was back in bed, actually looking forward to seeing a red and gold Malfoy nancing about the Great Hall the next morning. _Oh wait until I tell father James Potter has an invisibility cloak... he'll freak! And with this new information about Potter and Evans, I'll be able to get my revenge one way or another or them or my name isn't Severus V. Snape!_ Unfortunately, his rest was rudely interrupted by Zambini who had broken the spell on his door and barged into his private room.  
  
"Snape! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Parkinson nearly died in the common room tonight! I don't believe your father or the Dark Lord will appreciate this very much!" Zambini stated, going from shouting to a cold hatred in his voice.   
  
Severus remained cool and collected. "And what does a Zambini have to do with a Snape's life? I am allowed to do whatever I damn well please as long as it has nothing to do with helping Gryffindors."  
  
Zambini scowled, knowing his place and subdued himself. "All I'm saying is you'd better watch you're back Snape - you've made a lot of enemies in you're four years here."  
  
Severus snapped. Uncontrollable rage ran through his blood at immeasurable speed at he attacked Zambini with a clever mixture of physical and magical weapons, producing the desired amount of pain with the very least amount of evidence. When Zambini had finally gone unconscious from a bash to the head with Severus' raw fist, Severus proceeded to levitate the limp body out into the hallway where he left him there in a heap.  
  
Passing by Malfoy's private quarters on his was back he stopped to put a silencing charm on the room, as he did not want to be kept awake all night long again from the screaming and moaning of various girls, as well as Malfoy himself. _Why can't that damned fool learn this charm himself?! Better yet, why can't he just screw all the girls in Hogwarts and get it over with?! Everyone knows he wants to, just as everyone knows he is betrothed to his own cousin, and no one's complaining about THAT _Severus unconsciously made a disgusted face. In many ways he hated Malfoy with a passion, and, yet, in many ways he was forced to show that Malfoy was better than him when it came to dealings of the Dark Lord. _Oh yes, perfect Malfoy! Malfoy, who gets anything and everything he wants! Malfoy, man-whore of Slytherin! Malfoy, already one of Voldemort's lead Death Eaters! Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy!_  
  
Chiding himself for acting like suck a baby he slipped into his black silk pajamas and back into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, restless, and slowly trailing a knife along the pale skin of his arm, leaving a little trail of blood, he let his mind wander where he wouldn't dare let it wander during the day...  
  
***~* Day-Dream *~*  
  
Sitting nestled into an over-stuffed black leather chair, Severus snuggled close under a blanket with a think book in his lap. All of the walls in the room were covered from top to bottom with every kind of book imaginable - thick books, skinny books, books on white and black magic, muggle books and wizard books, books on potions and books on cooking. All of the books in the world were kept in this one room that belonged to Severus and Severus alone. The one space on the wall that wasn't covered in books was a roaring fireplace that actually gave off heat. The ceiling was one giant skylight, which was currently shielding the books and Severus from a raging storm. Everything in this daydream was always the same - reflecting where Severus longed to be: sheltered from the world in this one room forever. Everything was always the same... but this time there was one thing different.  
  
A dark shape, in a jumbled mass, was in the corner of the room. Blank eyes stared at Severus until he finally got up and walked over to inspect it. Standing there in shock, about three feet away from it, he recognized the shape - his mother's mutilated body staring up at him. Just as he was about to turn and run out of the room Potter came out of no where and put the invisibility cloak over his mother's body. Removing it once, the mutilated corpse suddenly turned into Zambini, with the same blank stare in his eyes as his mother had had. Disturbed beyond believe, Severus started backing away from Potter and Zambini, but Potter called out to him.  
  
"No - wait and see."  
  
Surprised at himself, he did stop and watched. Potter replaced the cloak over the body and removed it once more. The figure once again turned female, but it was no one he recognized at first. Severus crept closer to the person and knelt beside it, slowly turning it over so he could see the young woman's face and screamed bloody murder. In worse shape than his mother, if it was possible, was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend, whose family had moved before he started Hogwarts to America to reinforce the growth of the Dark Lord's power overseas. Both the dream Severus and the real life Severus wept, unable to cope with the image and feeling of terror growing in his stomach. A sudden cold swept over Severus and he turned around to yell at Potter as if it was his fault but stopped short by the sight that was in front of him. His father was standing there with the grin and look of a maniac in his eyes and a giant butcher cleaver in his hand. Potter was in his arms, turned completely inside out and screaming before Christoph Snape made his stomach burst and Potter was able to relax in his death. Severus stared wide-eyed with horror and terror at his father, forgetting everything he had learned about being stone faced and stone hearted. Glaring at his son, Christoph advanced, raising the butch cleaver high in the air and whispered with an insane laughter before bringing the cleaver down on his son's skull.  
  
"For the Dark Lord!"  
  
*~* End Daydream *~* **  
  
Severus awoke screaming and sweaty. There was blood on his sheets, which caused him to panic even more. Loosing all composition he leapt out of bed with his wand ready and stood at defense in the middle of his room, ready to bind his father and ship him off to St Mungos. Realizing no one was there and that he was in his own room at Hogwarts once more, he sighed and collapsed against his bed.   
  
A sudden thought struck him._ What about the blood then???_ He looked around to see where exactly the cut had been and what might have caused it when he looked over at his bed and found the answer. Swearing loudly he mentally abused himself while he grabbed the long knife and magicked new clean sheets onto his bed. _Dammit Snape you're falling apart! What the fuck were you thinking, falling asleep with the knife in you're hand?! How many times have you tried to kill yourself in your sleep now - 473? Gah I'm so disgusted in you I don't even want to talk to you and you ARE me!_  
  
With that little bit of mental abuse, Severus cleaned off the knife, put it away carefully in the bottom of his student trunk (along side his collection of Tolkien books) and slipped back into bed nursing his wounded arm, to get as much sleep as possible out of the little darkness that remained in the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  


A/N: So what didja think? Bloody eh? I don't think the rest of the fic will be as bad as this I think it was mostly just to set the feeling of poor Sevvy-Poo's life *grin* don't ask I have problems. Please Read and Review!!!


	2. The Shit Hits The Fan

***~* A Long Dark Walk *~***

****

**Chapter 2 – The Shit Hits The Fan**

Disclaimer: There's no point in suing me since all I own are these Gummi Bears and a Pepsi Blue =/

A/N: Here's chapter two! I worked forever on this one trying to get it just right… oh and Rachie, if ya didn't like the first part then BEWARE of this one... sometimes I scare myself... ;p well heeeeere's sevvy:  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
As the light from the flame in the fireplace flickers gently against the cold stone floor and owl screeched. Severus awoke with a start once again, and, glancing at the clock, cursed violently. Missing breakfast completely, he would only just make it to potions. After a double take, though, he stared curiously at the owl, which sat glaring at him from the headboard of wooden bed frame.  
  
"What do you want bird?" Severus asked sneering.  
  
The owl screeched once again, like nails on a blackboard and dropped a fancy envelope on Severus' lap. Screeching again as if a challenge, it flew out of the door and made its way out of the dungeons. Raising an eyebrow at the envelope he carefully opened it, half expecting an explosion of some sort from the Gryffindor Golden Boys. Glancing at the neat loopy handwriting, he realized with part relief, part defiance, and part pure terror that the letter was from his father.  
  
_Severus -   
  
The Dark Lord had called upon you early, as if to prove that you will not be ready by tonight to serve him and are therefore not worthy of his presence. You will not fail. Tonight at 2:25am go down to the potions room. On the floor in the left-hand corner there will be a book. Hopefully you are smart enough to realize that this book is a portkey and will take you directly to the Dark Lord and I. There you will be given a task to perform and initiated on the spot. Afterwards you will be given another task to work on while you are in that damned school. Make me proud. Do not fail.  
  
- Your Father_  
  
Severus, reading in between the lines, bared his teeth maliciously and set the letter on fire watching it slowly burn down to his fingertips. What his father had failed to write was "or else", but it was taught at a very young age among the Snape's that anything done against you're family will be taken from you're life as a sacrifice, and Snape had no intention of letting himself die when there was so much destruction in the world yet to do.  
  
He hissed silently as the flame reached his fingertips, snapping him out of his daydream. He watched them slowly burn the tips of his fingers for a moment before blowing them out and getting dressed and gliding swiftly to the potions classroom where the first class of the day was Gryffindor-Slytherin. Oh joy.  
  
  
*~*  
  
Chopping up his Tongue of Serpent delicately and slipping exactly 18.34 pieces into his potion, he smiled slightly and his eyes lightened as the potion turned Urple, showing that it was complete and ready for testing. Carefully and fluently he picked up his caldron and poured the contents into five little vials. One for the teacher. Four to be used as revenge.  
  
Sitting back down after cleaning up, he grinned with strange satisfaction as he watched the teacher ridicule and insult the Gryffindors on their poor performance. Stalking up and down the aisles very much like Severus himself, the teacher barked orders to the pupils, orders that Severus blatantly ignored, intent on forming a plan on what he should practice for his meeting with the Dark Lord. Voldemort. His one shot at the fame and glory he deserved that he was never given simply because he looked like he had been left to die in a burning building while he was a baby. Which he had. Shaking his head slightly as his imagination ran away with him, producing many grotesque pictures of what could have happened on that almost fatal day. They were dismissed and allowed to go to their next class.  
  
*~*  
  
1:45am. Time for Severus to head downstairs. Dressing quietly in his best robes he slinked and glided in the dark cold corridors until he came to the potions classroom. Undoing the charms on the door with a few quick and well-practiced spells, he glided to the corner and found the book with ease. Glancing at the cover, he shook his head. _Damn - you would think since this is a secret organization they would be more careful where they left Dark Arts objects... oh well - their fault!_  
  
Opening the book carefully, he drew his wand and placed the forefinger of his free hand on the book and was swept into the void.  
  
When Severus opened his eyes, which he did not know he had closed, he was in a completely black room. If it was a room. Nothing could be seen except darkness, but he could feel bone-chilling mist on his face and neck as he stepped forward bravely, and possibly stupidly.   
  
A dark violet light appeared. It was hard to look at it, but Severus had never backed away in fear from anything other than his father, and that had only been when he was very little. Staring straight into the light he saw a weak figure. Completely bare with skin so pale he was pure white, the evil glowing off of him to create the violet light. Voldemort.  
  
Bending down to kiss the floor Voldemort was about to walk on while never breaking eye contact with the creature before him as he had been taught, Severus spoke the silent request to join the Death Eaters.  
  
"Oh sacred Dark Lord, ruler of the Night, blessed among those who have been Wronged, the most worthy of any man's devotion, lend me your malice, your vengeance, your soul."  
  
The glow around Voldemort grew brighter, to the point where Severus thought his eyes would explode from the inside out. Not even hearing the curse, Severus felt the steel of a thousand knives on his skin, ripping him apart, intent on having his intestines touch the floor at least once that night.   
  
After what seemed like an hour to Severus, the Crucio was removed. Severus stood slowly, painfully, blood covering every inch of his body. Stone faced, he waited for some command from the Dark Lord. Then, what was almost a strained whisper was heard, although none of the malice had gone from its voice.  
  
"Very good... You have done well Lucius... That curse would have killed a grown man easily but this boy... this boy resisted... brilliant."  
  
Severus, silently beginning to panic about what he had gotten himself into, stood as still as a man under the Niagara falls during the ice age.  
  
"He shall be... initiated... tonight!"  
  
With that final world they were swept into what seemed like a living hell to Severus. Fire was burning everywhere, and while fire enchanted him, it was a different sort of fire. Fire that caused the greatest pain imaginable to people, fire that sent maggots into the stomachs of men, eating them alive from the inside. Fire that was not beautiful to watch, only sending terror into the heart of the one who glanced at it.  
  
Bodies, those of both living and dead people, were scattered everywhere. The ground was charred with all the ashes of the world, while the sky was a dark and bloody red. Walking respectfully behind his father, Severus took it all in.  
  
After a few minutes of following the limping, glowing form in front of his father, they all stopped. Before them lay a pit of lava, with the lost souls of victims before Severus moaning, screeching, to get out, their bodies nothing more than burnt skin over skeletons. Severus tried to stop the shudder, but couldn't contain himself. Voldemort noticed.  
  
"So... you like my growing collection?" he hissed with a violent look in his eye. Severus did not respond, too fearful that he might throw up if he had to open his mouth.  
  
"Christoph... show him his task..."  
  
Severus slowly pivoted on the ball of his foot to look his father in the eye, but the man diverted his gaze. Instead, Christoph raised his wand and removed the black cloak thrown over something with a simple levitation charm. Bloodied and mangled, just like in his dream, was his friend.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Severus stared opening at the whimpering, disturbing sight before him. Without even hearing Voldemort's words, he knew what he was to do.  
  
"Throw her in...."  
  
He didn't respond. Not at first. Then a searing pain in the back of his head reminded him that his father was still watching. He tentatively took a few steps forward to the girl.  
  
Twitching and heaving violently, the girl woke up. Staring into Severus' eyes while blood poured from them and her mouth she pleaded.  
  
"Severus no please! You can't... we were friends! Severus no what have I ever done to you?! Please Severus no!"  
  
Now sobbing big droplets of blood, the girl crawled weakly to Severus' feet, and clutching his robes with her filthy, bloody hands she continued to cry and plead.  
  
"Severus please listen to me! Who taught you to use the silencing charm on annoying people?! Who gave you your first lighter?! Who snuck out with you around midnight on Saturdays and went to wizarding bars?! Severus please don't do this!"  
  
Feeling the rage of his father's gaze at this new piece information, as well as the expectant murderous feeling of Voldemort, Severus did the only thing he knew how to do at that point.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
*~*   
  
Back in his bed a few hours later, staring up at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, he relived the whole thing. The sound of her sobbing and pleading. The sound of her screams as the lava hit her body. The content gurgling sound the lava made as it ate through her flesh and into her very soul, trapping it there along with the rest.   
  
And the most terrifying sound ever heard to a wizard. Voldemort's chuckling. Evolving into full blown, evil, malicious, morbid laughter.   
  
Shivering uncontrollably, he buried himself under the blankets, trying to shut out the memory that will forever be burned into his brain.   
  
Unconsciously rolling onto his arm, he gasped in pain and rubbed the branding scar of all Death Eaters - the Dark Mark.   
  
Not getting one ounce of sleep that night, he just sat and reflected on the previous day and that night...

  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
_  
Thursday -   
  
Three days since my first meeting with the Dark Lord. Blasted Dark Mark still burning like hell. Had to do a numbing charm on it today... Lucius accidentally spilled hot soup all over it during lunch today. His father probably told him what happened and Lucius decided to "help". Well what would he know - I know for a fact that bastard isn't a Death Eater even if his father is the Dark Lord's best friend. Mental Note: Use Shrinking Charm on Malfoy's dick.  
  
Memory of Adriana still painful - the worst is when I think of the look in her eyes. Of course, now I am higher on the social status with the Dark Lord - almost as high as my father. Still. The recent events concerning her have made me go slightly soft. Potter and his posse made a comment along their usual lines of "no wonder he has no friends". Unable to restrain myself I broke black's leg and potter's collarbone. People were fascinated in the hallways as if they have never seen people scream before... then again they probably haven't. Not like I have.  
  
Had a sort of flashback in potions today. Actually dropped a beaker. The whole class was in shock. Cursed them out. Bunch of dipshits if you ask me. Anyway. It was strange. It was like I had a vision. Mental Note #2: DO NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES mention this to Trelawny that freak.  
  
Ok - so what I was saying was that I completely blacked out but continued my movements of doing the assignment. It was only when I snapped out of it that I dropped the beaker. It was of my and Adriana when we were about ten and we were running loose in Muggle London on a Saturday night. Got a little drunk, and she was completely gone. I actually miss the times like that, although I was beat to within an inch of my life for sneaking out - all those times were worth it. See?! What do I tell you - I'm going soft. I must stop this nonsense before I start acting stupid in front of Father. He would not be pleased.  
  
Continuing right along, we were on our way back at about 4am when we crossed a street on a red light not seeing any cars. Well, whether we were too intoxicated to care, see, or hear, a car full of drunk teenagers can tearing around the corner of the street on my side, sending us both flying. When we came to, I was covering Adriana as if shielding her, and we were both fine. What we didn't understand was the huge dent in the front of the car. Or how we lived when all the passengers of the car were dead. Too drunk to believe it or really fully comprehend what it was, we just went to our separate homes and forgot about it. Until now. What suddenly made me think of that is something that I do not know. Although I know for a fact that, even with both of our magical abilities showing, there is no way we could have both survived from our magical capabilities alone that night.  
  
For the rest of the day I have been thinking about it. The answer seems so simple, as if it's right in front of my face. Yet, the only thing that's in front of my face right now is a paragraph from Lord Of the Rings, reading:  
  
**Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,   
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,   
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all,   
One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie.**  
  
The only parts of it that might have something to do with this world is the fact that there are Dwarves, just not the kind described in this story; mortal men are doomed to die; and that there is a Dark Lord. This makes me wonder if the Dark Lord has a ring that could bind all the evil of the world together to bring hate and torture to the world... if so, my world wouldn't change much. But that's just ridiculous. And the fact that Mortal Men die is just a fact. There must be something special about the dwarves. Mental Note #3: Look up the evolution of Dwarves for any relation to the text I am now reading.  
  
On a some-what lighter note I managed to get back at the Potter Posse for shortening my hair so I look like some sort of Muggle Punk Rocker. I smirk as I write the next sentence: I managed to please all the female population in Hogwarts, as well as a few particular boys, including Malfoy, by de-robing the Gay Gryffindors during the quidditch match. Let just say Lupin was feeling a BIT chilly... and no doubt Malfoy laid Pettigrew after the match - that damned wanna-be is always trying to get into our common room... last time people even dared to send the Head of Slytherin House after him. Let's just say Pettigrew spent an awful lot of time getting friendly with the school toilets.  
  
Now, by getting an attack of hand cramps from writing so damn much, I must bid adieu and return to my reading. I still have homework but I did all the potions and defense against the dark arks homework and that's all that counts. Father said as long as I do well in those subjects he would get people to make special arrangements and I will end up passing all my other classes. Maybe it does pay off to have a bastard of a father and a prick of a Lord.  
  
~ Severus Snape _

_  
_---------------------------------------------------

A/N: *shudder* I don't believe I wrote THAT! Oh well… I gotta get my anger out somewhere right? =P It's better than going bonkers and end up killing people… Ahh wondrous Severus *ebil grin*  Please leave a review!!!!


	3. The Future Looks Brighter

***~* A Long Dark Walk *~***

****

**Chapter 3 – The Future Looks Brighter**

****

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers if you don't believe meh!

A/N: Last chapter!!! Well, besides the epilogue!!! I'm so happy I got it done! *glee* well ill shut up now and embrace the power of the ri- erm I mean of the story *sweatdrop* lol jk and don't ask about the chapter title it sounds like sometime that crack-pot of a Divinitations (sp?) teacher would say o.O  
  
  
**TANKIES SAR FOR HELPING SO MUCH WITH THIS FIC SO FAR!!! *hugglez***  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus closed his journal and put a shrinking spell on it, stuffing it under his mattress in a little hole he had ripped there. Settling on his back to read a few more chapters in Lord Of The Rings, he quickly lost himself in the simple yet brutal and at the same time magical world of Arda.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus sighed and took a sip from the flask he had just removed from his belt. He was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and has nearly fallen asleep. The night before Voldemort had called him during dinner, and he had gone on his first raid. Awakening slightly from the potion, he reflected on the night before as he slowly drank the whole thing. _Eighteen muggles dead. Four because of me. The rush was incredible - holding someone else's life in your hands even if it was just for a few minutes, and deciding what would be done to them before they died. It was positively barbaric... and yet strangely satisfying. I suppose the Dark Lord chose only those he suspected - or knew - would get a thrill out of that power since they hold such little influence over society when money is not involved._   
  
He sighed again and tried to pay attention to the lecture on werewolves but he just couldn't focus - and besides he had known anything about werewolves that they would teach in the damned school anyway, from the time Christoph locked him in a room on the night of a full moon with one. Waking up bleeding, Severus panicked and raced to find all the information he could on werewolves. He actually ended up learning something about them, and was relieved to find out from one of the house elves that the blood was only from a cut. The creature had knocked over a statuette off the table onto Severus, who was cowering half under it.  
  
_Mmmm... I wonder why the creature didn't hurt me more that night... it surely could have killed me - there was no way Father would have given a damn if it did. _Severus shrugged to himself, attracting some odd looks from his fellow Slytherins, but not attracting the attention of the teacher or the Hufflepuffs, whom Severus shared this class with. _Damn school - why don't they spend more money to hire more teachers so we wont be so crowded instead of hiring more house elves to Malfoy can get his ass rubbed after Quidditch practice?! Oh well - just the way the world works I guess. Speaking of the world I should really go to the library later-_ The little voice in his head interrupted **Oh please like you aren't always there after classes anyway trying to find one thing or other! **_Oh shut UP! I get enough shit from the world I don't need shit from my own brain!_ Severus was sneering to himself, causing more curious glances but they just turned their heads and assumed that Voldemort was summoning him or that he had to go to the bathroom, depending on who "they" were.  
  
A thought came out of nowhere.   
  
_I miss Adriana..._   
  
Severus blinked several times, certainly not expecting the change of thought to turn to that subject. Looking up at the teacher and listening for a few moments to make sure he wasn't missing anything, he closed his eyes and decided to let his mind take him where it will.  
  
_I want to go back in time and help her - that's such a weird feeling. I've never wanted to help anything before in my life! I wasn't even sad when she left because I thought she would always come back after a few years... Now she's gone. Because of people like me. I'm one of them. And no better. Maybe this power thing isn't so great after all... Grrr there really should just be a democracy and a fair one - none of this "we're better than you" crap. Doesn't help Adriana though... Speaking of which I wonder why we didn't die that night! and why I didn't get hurt from that werewolf... maybe there's a magical force around me? But what kind of force? Certainly not a love force, since no one is stupid enough to do that **You said it, Ugly! **If you don't shut it... _**Fine fine jeez I'll shut up now... **_Thank you. Now... why didn't we didn't get-_  
  
*DIIIIINNNGGG*  
  
The period was over. Everyone had packed up and were starting to leave while Severus just blinked stupidly and shoved all his things into his bag and ran out.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
When classes were over he did just what he said he would - headed for the library. Straight for the history section. And looked up Dwarves.

  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later, way after the library closed, Severus slammed the last book shut. Not one thing connecting this world to Middle-Earth. And who gave a damn if Voldemort had a powerful ring or not - Severus was on his side anyway so it didn't make any difference! And Men always die - it's the law of nature! Men die - unless they have a certain stone. Severus' eyes widened, _Maybe that stone the tabloids were talking about really exists - and someone can live forever!!! That would be, well it would be torture. Just think - having to live forever because of a potion that didn't allow you to hurt yourself or others to hurt you..._ Still, Severus was intrigued and decided to keep working. It was a Friday after all and he had the whole next day to sleep.   
  
Coming back a few minutes later with a stack of books, Severus picked up the largest one and flipped through it quickly using a "Find" charm to check the text. Book after book failed Severus, until there was only a thin white book left. The book was so old that it was written by hand and the title had been rubbed off from so many students touching it. Still, by the inches of dust that slid out of it when Severus picked it up, he concluded that it hadn't been read in a while. Figuring that it was too thin to bother using the charm, Severus flipped through it by hand, skimming the pages quickly until he found a passage that might have been of some use to him:  
  
**"For centuries, there has been a tale passed down from generation to generation of a chosen one who was born immortal, yet to the race of Men. The child was one who had done nothing to deserve it, yet that played such an important part in history that, without it, things would have changed so the world would have become a living hell. It is said that is the reason why the person was chosen to be immortal - that even though the hero of the story could have died, it wouldn't have been such a loss as the "Behind the Scenes" work of the child.  
  
The details of the gift were vague, although most of the tales tell of how the person could live for millions of years with no outside harm being able to get to him. Some cultures tell that a great force was within the child and that, whenever he was in danger, the child was able to do great things. One culture even told that the child passed on the gift to a dear friend in a moment of great peril. The only thing that was agreed upon within all the cultures was that there was only one way the chosen one could die - and that was if he stabbed himself in the heart with a golden blade."**  
  
Severus sat there stunned for a while. _That's it - Adriana was one of the chosen children! That's why we didn't get hurt in the car accident! And she must have sensed that I was in trouble or something and passed the gift to me unconsciously when I was in that room with the beast! **She saved my life! Twice!**_  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus sat stunned for quite a long time. _I can't believe it... she's immortal! _Shaking his head slightly he slipped into the shadows with the book in his bag as he dodged Filch. Walking down the chilly corridors he realized that he was spacing out in deep concentration, and decided to go outside rather than get lost once again in the maze that is the Hogwarts hallways.  
  
Crunching his way over the dying grass he sighed, and watched the ice crystals form in front of his face for a moment. Shaking his head again and muttering slightly to himself he began to walk along the path that led around the lake and near the Forbidden Forest. His mind was in shock. He didn't feel the biting wind that night, didn't see the forest creatures watching him carefully... didn't even bother looking up to the night sky. If he had, he would have noticed that it was the Harvest Moon, and the big bright orange sphere was illuminating the lake, giving it an eerie glow.  
  
Severus continued walking, trying to get his thoughts under control. As soon as he decided that he would ask Professor Dumbledore if he knew anything about it, he heard a twig snap. Jerking his head towards the sound he saw a little rat darting from the edge of the path into the grass and back looking expectantly at Severus. Severus, ever cautious, drew his wand and took a step forward toward the rat. Squeaking, the rat continued to lead him step by step to an odd tree Severus hadn't noticed before - the Whomping Willow.   
  
Staring at the rat, and then at the tree, Severus froze. The branches of the tree had started to wave wildly as soon as he had gotten within ten feet of it, and Severus wasn't about to get pounded by a plant. The mouse gave a shuddering squeak, catching Severus' attention again. Severus watched in amazement as the rat ducked under the swinging branched and press a little knob on the trunk of the tree. The branches froze, and Severus slowly stepped forward. As he did, he saw a large hole at the base of the tree where the mouse must have disappeared through. He was about to step forward, but instead took a step back, logic finally seeing it's way through his brain.  
  
_What the hell am I doing?! Who knows whose rat that is, or where it's leading me! Dammit Severus if this hasn't been the stupidest thing you have ever done I don't even want to know the rest! Voldemort himself could be down there waiting! Or you're father! Or maybe the Bloody Baron stays down there - with any of those choices I'm not going to take my-_  
  
Severus' thoughts were cut off as something large, black, and furry tackled him and sent him crashing through the hole. Limbs, both skin and fur, where one for a moment before they were able to separate themselves. Severus was on his feet with his wand pointed forward in a heartbeat, waiting for the unseen danger to show itself. A low growl echoed through the cavern.  
  
Heart pounding, Severus slowly turned around to face a giant black dog- _A Grim! _- with its teeth bared and hackles raised approaching him. Severus backed up, having read Grims are immune to magic, and he would prefer NOT to tango with one physically. After a few minutes, Severus had a suspicious thought.  
  
_Why am I being herded backwards? _  
  
He started to turn around when a malicious growl was emitted from the end of the cavern. Turning fully to face the danger, Severus saw a mutated beast in a room, illuminated by someone's wand set on "lumos". The beast's eyes glinted madly as it snarled and stalked towards Severus. Panicking, Severus backtracked quickly. Having never seen a Werewolf before, he was plum terrified. A half snarl, half roar reminded him what was at the other end, and he stood sideways against the wall to watch both creatures at once. The Grim struck first, completely turning him over and pinning him easily to the floor. His fangs were shape, and were sunk into Severus' leg, tearing at the muscles and bone until the bone snapped. Severus yelled in pain, his eyes becoming distorted, and fighting to stay conscious. The Grim gave what sounded like to be a laugh, and backed off.  
  
Severus, trapped on the floor, unable to move, raised his head slightly... and found himself staring into the fangs of the second, gigantic pair of teeth belonging to the massive, mad wolf. Easily the size of a pony, the wolf's fangs were over an inch long, and it was drooling with a glint in its eye that could only mean one thing: meat.  
  
Severus screamed again and again as the thing attacked. Wounded terribly, bloody and mangled, with a hole going through his stomach, Severus finally felt the wolf back off. Barely opening one eye, Severus was able to make out the Grim fighting off the wolf, actually trying to protect him. The Grim was failing, but Severus heard a deep pounding in the floor and saw a large bulk leap over him.   
  
It was a magnificent stag, and it cornered the wolf using its rack of antlers. Backing away so the Grim could pin it, the stag made its way towards Severus - but the wolf got there first. Severus screamed one last time as he felt the wolf's powerful jaws close around his neck... and was blinded by a flash of light. He only caught a glimpse of its brilliance before he blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------

  
Severus awoke to a very strange sight:   
  
Black was sitting in the far corner looking pale and sad with traces of what looked like ketchup on his face _What the fuck...? _  
  
Pettigrew was sitting next to Sirius looking slightly smug and proud. _What an odd child... _  
  
Potter was sitting next to Lupin, who was crying and shaking looking extremely pale and with what was clearly blood all over his face, trying to calm him down. _Ok now I'm interested... _  
  
He tried to pull himself into a sitting position and was surprised to find himself whole... and even alive. All the events quickly flashed through his head as he remembered, and he was silently wondering how the hell he was all right when Dumbledore turned to him. The room went silent.  
  
"Ahh Severus, you've decided to come back to us. I believe there should be some explaining done to the both of us," the Headmaster announced with a pointed look at the Gryffindors.  
  
Lupin broke back into hysterics.  
  
"I'm going to get expelled! I'm going to be sent to Azkaban! I'm going to be SHOT with silver bullets! I'm going to be tortured with various silver objects until I finally burst from the inside! SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
  
Black paled still more and shouted back.  
  
"Remus I TOLD you it was an accident! How was I supposed to know you would go bonkers on the Harvest Moon?! How was I supposed to know that you couldn't control yourself this one night of the year?!"  
  
"How?! HOW?! BECAUSE I TOLD YOU SO LAST WEEK!!! I told you not to go through with you're little prank this week because the Harvest Moon is the most dangerous of them all - no werewolf can control himself no matter if there's an animagi or NOT! I've been doing this since I was 6 Sirius I THINK I WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"  
  
"Moony listen I'm really sorry I just wanted to-"  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN! IT'S NOT EVEN GOING TO BE A REGULAR EXECUTION! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S DONE TO WEREWOLVES - NOT EVEN WEREWOLVES THAT ATTACK PEOPLE! THEY ARE SET UP TO CAUSE AS MUCH PAIN AS POSSIBLE! THE MINISTRY DOESNT CARE, JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE! AND GUESS WHAT SIRIUS - I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR IT!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared, and the room sat in tense silence once again. "Now - I want the facts. As soon as your story is done with, I will speak to each of you individually."  
  
And so Severus and Dumbledore listened with rapt attention to their story. The more Severus heard, the more that made sense.   
  
They heard all about how Black, Potter, and Pettigrew found out about Lupin's Lycanthrope, and went through the painful process of bringing him around to trust them - in which case they slowly taught themselves to be animagi so they could stay with Remus during his transformations. Potter was a stag _Heroic Potter comes to save the day...,_ Black was a big black dog _the grim! I should have known - their hair is the same!_ and how Pettigrew was a rat _How... fitting _. They heard about Lupin's struggle to live out on the streets by himself during the holidays because he didn't want to go to anyone's house and accept charity _typical Gryffindor therapy group... look at them hugging its sickening! _. They finally heard about Black's big prank, in which they were simply going to break his leg to make sure he cant more, and then scare him until he pissed on himself. Strange as it is, Severus didn't explode, even though he has a strong gut feeling that Black knew all along that Lupin couldn't control himself and just wanted to see him dead. _I must be on some sort of medication... _  
  
After the story was out, Severus was left to himself on the couch while the other 5 filed into Dumbledore's study for a chat. One by one they came out looking slightly ruffled but happy none-the-less, and none of them even bothered to insult Severus as they left. Finally, Dumbledore re-entered with a wore-out looking Lupin. Severus stared at the floor waiting to hear the door slam when he looked up and Lupin was looking down at him with red eyes.  
  
"I swear I am so sorry - I've never wanted to hurt anyone. I don't even remember what happened out there it was so out of control. I could have killed you - I'm so sorry."  
  
Severus just nodded his acknowledgement and watched as Lupin left the room.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak again.  
  
"I'm sure you have questions, Severus, but allow me to explain first." He sighed heavily. "Severus, you are Immortal. That prophesy you read about was not about your friend, but about you. You can get hurt, yes, but if you are ever about to be killed, you not only do not die, but, in a brilliant flash of light as your classmates have said, you heal yourself completely. There is no one else in the world like you anymore. You were born Immortal, and you must stay Immortal, until you decide the time is right. I'm sorry Severus."  
  
Severus' mind blanked out once again, staring at the great oak desk in front of him. Finally, he decided to confess.  
  
"Sir... I'm a Death Eater."  
  
Severus lifted up his sleeve and showed Dumbledore the ugly mark. Dumbledore's face quickly turned to pity.  
  
"I know... we do have spies, and someone said they thought you might be one, but I denied it."  
  
Severus shifted in his seat.  
  
"Well, Sir, don't you think that if the dark- I mean, Voldemort god word that I'm Immortal that he would use me to wreak havoc on the world?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Yes, Severus that is a possibility. But, I am willing to make you an offer, Severus. I want you to work for me as a double agent."  
  
Severus' eyes bulged out and went out of focus as he quickly thought it over.  
  
"It would work perfectly... they can't kill me... and I'll still be part of it... but less people would die..." He mutters to himself.  
  
Almost 40 minutes later Severus looked up and straight into Dumbledore's eyes.   
  
"I'll do it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
_Saturday / Sunday -   
  
My first night as a double agent. No one suspects a thing. I think this will actually work. I can't write more - In fact I'm going to destroy this whole diary just so people don't find it and figure it out. I still have to be Voldemort's slave, but I'm doing it for the better. Dumbledore made me realize just how evil he really is, and now it takes all my will power not to throw up when I see Voldemort.  
  
I'm slowly starting to accept that fact that I'm Immortal. As well as living forever, I now rest in the fine line between good and evil, with no friends on either side. But that's ok. It's always been this way. I'll survive. The one thing I know is that this is my life now, and I must finish what I have started, no matter what... just like Frodo =)  
  
~Severus Snape_  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
There WILL be an epilogue! This wasn't meant to be such a long fic but I'm happy the way it turned out! The next part will be an epilogue and it will be about 30 or 40 years from this point in the future. ^_____^ wazzzaaa! Little things like added sentences might be changed ones I check the grammar and spelling and story line, ya know smoothing things out, but this is the gist of it... and then the epilogue of course! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! Pwetty pwease! With sugar on top! *hugs all and hands out gummy bears for being such troopers* I lurve you all! And special thanks to SAR, who's the best beta ever, Al, for helping me with names, and Rachel for just putting up with my insanity for all these years =P


	4. Epilogue: A New Adventure

***~* A Long Dark Walk *~***

****

**Epilogue: A New Adventure**

Disclaimer: Still don't own them… would LOVE to own Snape even though I torture him but right now all I own is a bootleg LOTR soundtrack ^-^ 

A/N: well here it is... couldn't decide if I wanted a sad ending or a happy ending and I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you here but yeah ;p  
  
----------------------------------  
  
32-year-old Severus Snape groggily stood up and looked at the destruction about him. Bodies of death eaters, aurors, and innocent bystanders were everywhere. No blood was seen, for this was the work of the killing curse. Severus started as he saw a great pile of ash under the form of Sirius Black. Struggling to his feet and feeling as if he was run over by an 18-wheel muggle truck, he stumbled over bodies towards Sirius. Ignoring the shouts of the rescue workers telling him to stay put, he moved onward for some unknown inner urging told him he must find out if his old school enemy was really dead. _For once, I'm glad Potter and his posse decided to stay put..._  
  
When he reached Sirius he was relieved to see that he was breathing, if barely. Having lost his wand in the fight, he heaved Sirius into his arms and made the slow and painful trek to the rescue workers. About 10 feet away from the medi-witches and wizards, he collapsed unable to go on...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Three years later, Severus found himself in his own bed in a pool of sweat from reliving that entire day over. Flopping back onto his pillow, he recapped on what had happened.  
_Ok, so Voldemort is gone for good, about 90% of the death eaters have been caught and either been Kissed by dementors or killed, Sirius Black finally got freed, half for being proved innocent and half for defeating the dark lord - which I STILL can't believe! Honestly, either he was an idiot or he was just brave but I would never had run straight into Voldemort in an animagi form and slit his throat... I wouldn't have thought of it actually... It makes sense though - since he was, well, Voldemort, he was immune to the killing curse and had to be killed manually... Sometimes I wonder if Black just pretends to be as stupid as he acts... Anyway Lupin got married and had triplet sons (god help him) with a Ravenclaw auror named Jamie, Harry Potter - thank god he graduated a while ago - proposed to Ginny Weasly, who accepted... Ron Weasly proposed to a Gryffindor in Ginny's year, Rachel, and were promptly married the next week... those stupid fools..._ He sighed to himself _Even BLACK has a serious girlfriend - a Slytherin named Sarah-Kate.... come to think of it wasn't she in my year? Speaking of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy actually stood up to his father... always new that kid has brains... it probably wasn't such a good idea to kill Lucius in front of the boy though but I think he understands... after all he still as his mother and Cissa wasn't always that bad... I hope things work out with him and his fiancé, another Slytherin a year younger than him named Rhiannon. Seriously, though, there is nothing left for me here. Everyone's hooking up and starting families now that it's safe and the wizarding world is going to start breeding like rabbits! No one bothers with potions anymore because of all of the new charms out that can do the same things, and they all still consider me a death eater even though I concocted an extremely difficult potion to remove it... there's nothing really left for me here anymore! _  
  
Severus had just been lying there for hours until his raven cawed, warning him that he had to get down to the Great Hall soon. Sighing dejectedly, he got up and dressed himself, getting prepared for the next boring drudging day with student who didn't give a damn about the art that is potion brewing. Looking himself in the mirror while he changed he sized himself up.  
  
"Not exactly the best looking man in the world are we?" the mirror exclaimed perkily.  
  
Severus tensed up at the observation and hurled a book at the mirror, crashing it into pieces. He finished dressing and stormed out of his private chambers leaving the mirror to weep in peace.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When the day was done, Severus was fed up and tired of everything. Tired of all the happy people rubbing it in his face. Tired of all the stupid complaining how boring and useless potions class was. Tired of grading worthless papers. Tired of hearing the other teachers talk merrily amongst themselves and completely ignoring him. Tired of Dumbledore thinking he was perfectly fine living day after day without a purpose to his life anymore, of which there were millennia left. He was tired of everything in his life already, and he couldn't take much more of it, especially if the spawn of the people who were pissing him off were anything near their parents. Completely enraged, Severus threw a fit.  
  
Potions ingredients, glass, bubbling acids, anything and everything you could imagine in a potions masters quarters everywhere. Severus had destroyed everything there was in the room from the biggest caldron to the smallest bit of old parchment. He sat in the middle of it all with his head in his hands waiting for someone to come. Someone to come and yell at him. Someone to come and scream. Someone to come and cry. Someone to come and have any sort of reaction at all. But no one came. No one cared. No one thought there was any reason to go visit their hated potions master since there was no point to the class and no one liked the demented man anyway. No one at all.  
  
What little hope he had left was crushed, and Severus did the only thing he could think of to do. He went back into his room into his storage closet and, after shoving aside some things that hadn't been touched in years, he found a black velvet box. He opened it slowly relishing the feeling of adventure that he was about to be sucked into. His eyes fell upon the object inside and he just gazed at it. A golden blade. The one he was saving for the right time. Nothing was left for him in this world... so why not try the next? He let his fingers run slowly over the feeling of the handle, which was carved into the figure of a galloping horse with green gems for eyes and silver accents on the mane, tail, and hooves. Remembering the prophecy that he had read oh so long ago, he grasped the handle firmly and hoped that it was true. Taking a deep breath, he plunged the blade deep into his heart. He staggered and fell, gasping for breath. His mind wandered while his body shut down, and ignored the feeling of the blood spilling everywhere.  
  
_Well I thought it would hurt more than this... I should have probably written a letter to Albus - oh well too late for that now... I never did get to ride a Firebolt... wonder who'll take care of my raven now... is this what Frodo felt like when he was on that ship with Bilbo? Whoa... where did that come from? I haven't read that in years! Now I cant... oh well who knows what's next... hope it's middle earth I want to try some Elven wine... mmm feeling sleepy... damn I sound like a Gryffindor... mmmmmm floor.... good...._  
  
-----------------------  
  
He was found the next morning by his first period class. The students panicked and thought he was murdered, but Dumbledore knew as soon as he saw Severus' body. The next week there was a funeral held, and all of Hogwarts and its previous students that were still alive attended. No one could believe he was dead, and many were not sure how to react. A handful was truly going to miss him while the others were simply going for the free food. Dumbledore saw this and sighed. _You chose your time wisely, Severus. Good Luck._  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: That's it! awww i was crying as i wrote this! i didnt want him to die but it was the only way i thought was fitting!!!! *sniff* well im gonna go now its 1am, 38 degrees outside my windows open and theres no heat im gonna snuggle under the covers and go to sleep! RIP sevvy dahling! ill see ya tomorrow in an RPG k? lmao everyones prolly thinking im insane... well guess what i am! SEVERUS SNAPE LIVES!!! just not in the HP world *snickers* no i prolly wont do a sequel to this... oh well *sigh* thanks to my reviewers! 

Oh and I will be doing revisions to make sure the story makes SOME sense lol if you have any suggestions please leave a review!!!

G'night everybody! 


End file.
